The Night That Changed Lives
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: When John Cena got a wwe diva pregnant he was happy he was going to be a father he just wished it was in better circumstances, can new relationships ruin the already volatile agreement they have between them for the sake of the baby
1. Chapter 1

**I know what your thinking, not another new story but, ive had this idea for awhile now and wanted to get it out my system :P**

**hope you enjoy it**

**and it's in italics because the story starts looking into the past first, just so you know**

* * *

><p><strong>8 Weeks earlier<strong>

_As the small group of wwe divas left their city hotel there was plenty of excitement in the air of the prospect of a very rare night of for them._

"_where to first then ladies?" Mickie asked the 3 other Divas as she sat behind the wheel waiting for instructions_

"_how about some food, some shopping and then a few drinks?" came a call from the self proclaimed sexiest of sexy maryse_

"_I'd like to buy something to wear for going out tonight to the night-club" called the current divas champion Eve_

"_yeah me to" Kelly said nodding towards the driver sat next to her_

"_now you remember what Alex told you, no party tricks and leave the strippers alone tonight" mickie smiled towards the young girl_

"_Alex cant tell me what to do, just because he's meant to have a crush on me" the other three girls rolled there eyes Kelly was the only not to see it and didnt believe it either "we're in Vegas, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"_

"_i don't care what happens as long as we enjoy ourselves"_

"_i simply intend to have a good laugh, good food, some good wine, some dancing and drop into bed exhausted later on" Mickie said as she started the car and began there journey to the shops_

"_retail therapy here we come" eve called excitedly from the back as they hit the highway._

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later and laden with bags and boxes the group emerged into the winter' s bright afternoon sun. February in Edinburgh this year was a winter wonderland of crisp frosty mornings and bright, cold afternoons and early evenings. The sparkle of Christmas and New Year now gone, the city was bathed in the last of the winter sun before creeping into the unknown weather of the Scottish spring.<em>

"_let's get some food" Kelly suggested "does anyone know a good restaurant or bar where we could all go?"_

"_i know a place, where me and eve went yesterday, remember" maryse said_

"_oh yeah that was gorgeous they do a great all day menu" eve nodded at the girls_

"_ok let's go" mickie smiled_

* * *

><p><em>After ordering, eating and drinking for the next hour and a half they were ready to head back to the hotel to begin the preparations for that evening's outing. A visit to some bars, a comedy club and a nightclub were on the agenda where they all eagerly awaited the opportunity to dance late into the evening.<em>

* * *

><p><em>In their room, Mickie and Eve were in great spirits ahead of the night out and were discussing how enjoyable it was to be out on a night where they could have the fun of there closest friends company. Knowing they would attract the attention of guys throughout the night as most wwe divas tend to do was all part of the fun of these evenings.<em>

_"Do you think some of the others will be on the look out for a gorgeous bloke tonight?" mickie asked "Never mind the others I think I will be" mickie said as they both laughed_

_After showering, Mickie was applying make up and perfume, dressed only in her underwear. "Bloody hell, Mickie that's beautiful" said eve, referring to the new lingerie set that mickie had bought in the city that day. "I thought you might keep something like that for when your entering a man in the bedroom" she said winking and then nudging mickie's shoulder._

_"oh this will get the benefit of the male attraction at some time but I just felt like wearing something a bit special on this night out, and it matches the clothes that I am going to wear in any case" said mickie. The matching lingerie was a beautiful silk set, coloured light pink with dark pink flowered detail on the edges of the bra and French knickers._

_The uplift bra accentuated Mickie's boobs and provided a very attractive cleavage without being too trampy or over-emphasised. Worn below her black elegant dress that showed her curves off spectacularly because it hugged her in all the right places. The medium height stiletto shoes accentuated her calves and ankles and she was ready for a night of entertainment and fun. She knew that the shoes would provide painful feet much later but for now how she looked and felt were all-important._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :P 6 reviews for the next one :D and a special mention at the top of the next chapter ;P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much who reviewed this and as a reward another chapter :D ... thanks to _**Khamri , MrsDibiase-10 , WWEGURL , my time is now , Arlownay15 , JohnCenaRkoFanForever , MelinaFan1989 and kelly

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry for the length :) my bestfriend wrote this one, so credit to her lol<em>**

* * *

><p><em>As the night wore on and the party wound its way through various city bars and inns the women were becoming increasingly amorous towards the opposite sex because of the alcohol they had consumed. Various admiring looks from young males had not escaped there attention.<em>

_The girls were getting a lot of attention not only because of who they were but because of the way they look. Both Mickie and Eve had been chatted up by a couple of very handsome guys in a few bars and who admitted to having "a thing" for them for a number of years. _

_Mickie and Eve had enjoyed the attention, chat and drinks before dismissing the guys with jokes about looking for "real men" on their night out and were now heading with Kelly and maryse who both were somewhat seeing other guys so stayed clear of other guys, to the comedy club._

_Once seated and with plenty of wine and food on the table the women were soon entertained by a number of excellent comedians. One of the performers was female and her particular act was very raunchy, anti-men and focussed on men's inadequacies when it came to sexually satisfying women. The audience lapped up the fun of the act and the women were baying for more when the comedienne' s act finished. As they left the club much of the talk was of the female's act and what losers' men were and that women would be better off with a sex toy, some chocolate and a cuddly duvet to nestle in. At the mention of this someone shouted out_

_"Even better would be a chocolate sex toy" Kelly spoke being more forward with the extra confidence from the alcohol yells of approval and hoots of laughter were heard from the other girls_

_"A dark chocolate sex toy" eve nodded, it wasn't a secret eve liked her coloured men, she didnt do the storyline with cryme tyme because she was forced to she did it because she wanted to._

_"What about a black guy, they are supposed to be sex machines" mickie said _

_Further yells of approval and shouts of "Bring them on" were shouted around whistling and further shouts of "I'd rather cuddle him than my duvet" were shouted out to wild approval._

_Soon the talk was of whether any of the group had ever "done it" with a black guy and whether stories of their manhood and prowess with women were truth or myth. As none of the women present had any such experience they were unable to reach a conclusion and continued to raucously speculate about the size and effects of what big black men would do with a white women. It was safe to say the alcohol was having a very big affect on the women in many different ways all four were a lot more forward about sex and guys._

_"Some of the good looking, muscled black guys I have seen do quite turn me on but I just never met any or was often in company with any to forge a friendship or relationship with around our area" Maryse said _

_At that the matter was dropped and the group continued on their way to the nightclub. At the entrance there were lots of other people mingling around waiting to enter. The atmosphere was a loud and exciting and different group of women, men and mixed sexes were laughing and joking around as they waited._

_The doormen were large, surly blokes in black suits, white shirts and bow ties that kept a glowering eye on the growing crowd as they allowed a few people to enter at a time. Mickie's party were therefore split up as they entered and she found herself going in with none of her original group but a few men and women from the group behind. Once inside Mickie could not believe the enormity of the venue. How was she ever going to find her friends in here?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 reviews for the next one :) the more reviews the quicker i get them out hehe :D<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_After paying her entrance cover and depositing her coat at the attendant's booth she began to make her way into the loud, dark cavern of the club. It was a truly huge building with discos on at least 3 floors according to the signs. Disco on 3, Soft on 2 and Dance on the ground floor. She had no idea where the group would have made for but assumed the ground floor was as good a place to start. _

_She quickly spotted Maryse at one of the long wall-length bars and made her way towards her. The dance music was pounding and beating right through her as she walked around the large heaving floor. Gyrating bodies of all shapes, colours and sizes were packed quite tightly together and hardly a space was to be found._

_Mickie reached the girl she knew at the bar she asked her to order her a vodka and coke with their order. As she waited she turned around to watch the dancing crowd. She couldn't help notice the way that many of the young women were dressed in pretty scant garments, obviously intended as an attraction to the large number of males in the venue. She watched young couples perform some very athletic looking moves and was impressed by the looks and figure of the male companions. Looking around she was taken by how handsome so many of the young guys looked, with their confidence on the dance floor and their skilful dance moves._

_She found her eyes taking in their lithe bodies and hard torsos, their long legs and in quite a few, bulging crotches._

_As she raised her eyes up the body of one very good looking young dancer, she was jolted into reality when her eyes met his and he watched her stare at him. A wry smile was on his lips as she stared, dumb struck at having been caught eyeing him up._

_Mickie was mortified and turned to talk to maryse she felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Frozen, stunned and incredibly confused as to what to do, she did what came naturally to her. She fled! Turning swiftly on her heels she strode away from the dance floor and searched out her other two friends._

* * *

><p><em>Reunited with the girls the evening was an enjoyable mix of drinking, lots of dancing and comparing notes on the many young men who asked them to dance. Many were turned down and many were clearly on the hunt for something more than just dancing.<em>

_Whilst sitting talking with eve the man whom mickie had been caught crotch watching wandered into the quiet area with a group of three of his friends. As they made their way to the bar he separated from the group and having spotted mickie he walked over to her group. "Hello" he said to no one in particular._

_All of the girls looked up and said "Hello" in reply._

"_johnny" Kelly said flinging her arms out clearly drunk "give me a hug" she said putting her arms around the man giving him no choice, he looked at mickie and smirked._

_Mickie felt her face blush and she smiled sarcastically at the young man. _

_"Can I talk privately with you please" John Cena said to mickie in her ear._

_"Why?" challenged Mickie._

_"may I buy you a drink and then perhaps we could talk" he replied._

"_vodka and coke please, ice and lime" Mickie shot back. "Go and order it and I will be right over" she continued. The young man departed in the direction of the bar._

_"What the hell is going on?" queried Eve._

_"He caught me staring at him when he was dancing as I came in and now he probably thinks i want him or something" said Mickie._

_"He seems to fancy you mickie and he is a bit of a hunk" said Maryse._

_"He is also john" said mickie "that's just, ew" she spoke as she rose from her chair and began to make her way to the bar._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello, is my drink ready yet?" Mickie asked as she stood behind the man_

_"Yes, let's take them and go sit down," he said, directing her to a table and chairs in a secluded corner of the quiet room bar but not before giving his friends a look. "I am so glad that you decided to come and talk to me"_

_"I didn't have much choice but to come over, I don't know what you might have said in front of my friends"_

_"Why, what would have been the problem with that?" he asked. "To be fair it was you who was eyeing me up when you came in and not the other way around"_

_"I was not doing any such thing" protested mickie._

_"Really, then what exactly were you doing staring at me, looking me up and down and well, to be honest, glaring at my crotch to be blunt"_

_There was silence._

_"Did you like what was on view micks?"_

_Mickie was stunned into silence. She could not quite believe how brazen John was being but to be honest she was secretly excited by him, being near him and talking about her staring at his bulging crotch. But she couldn't just admit that to a man that she held so much respect for, the two had barely spoken after there brief storyline mickie wouldn't even call the man a friend but she was defiantly taken a back by the size of his muscles that filled his shirt up nicely, she had forgotten that detail with not being around him for some years._

_"I liked your dancing and your clothes" she eventually managed to say_

_"Did you like my clothes or what is in them?" he replied_

_"What?"_

_"Did you like what you think is in them, especially my trousers?" he teased._

_Mickie flushed again and lifted her head to stare straight at John. She didnt realise he could have this affect over her._

_"I doubt if it is that impressive" she countered._

_"What exactly?" he replied_

_"What's in your trousers"_

_"It seems to have been impressive enough to stop you on your journey across the dance floor earlier" he said, smiling wickedly at Mickie_

_"Well that may have been because you were dancing" _

_"No" said john staring into mickie's eyes. "It was because you were liking what you were seeing and you know it, Are you attracted to me mickie"_

_Mickie was both mortified and extremely turned on at the same time. How should she reply? This was getting way out of hand. A little light flirting was OK on a night out but sitting talking to John Cena flirting was over the limit._

_"You hesitated," said john._

_"I was thinking" replied mickie._

_"About what?"_

_After a long pause and a silence that could be cut with a knife Mickie looked up slowly, licked her lips and breathed…"Your cock"_

_John leaned in close to Mickie, inhaling her sexy perfume and breathed into her ear "Do you like big built men?"_

_Mickie could hardly breathe, never mind speak. John took her silence as a signal to go on. "What's the biggest you have had?" he whispered into her ear. Mickie closed her eyes._

_John leaned in closer to Mickie and rested his right arm around her waist. He breathed into her left ear and whispered "Well, would you like to have one tonight?"_

_"Where?" Mickie asked softly giving into her desires._

_"Ah.. ha.. so you didn't say no then for someone not so bothered you didn't take too long to make your mind up that you wished to see the goods" John smirked his mouth still close to her ear "how about we head over to the hotel room and let you carry out your enquiries there"_

_Mickie was going against everything she believed in and stood for but the desire to see what John had to offer and could do was to much to handle and she knew if she didnt take the opportunity it would be something she'd always wonder about and she may never get the opportunity again._

_John held a spare key card to his room between two of his fingers to her "2am, be there" he whispered before standing up and going back over to the boys satisfied that he had got what he wanted for the night._


	5. Chapter 5

_Mickie sat down back with the girls and downed her drink much to the girls amusement "what? He's hard work" she spoke, truth was she needed calm her nerves, you would think a wwe diva who where's next to nothing would have a confidence about there body but for mickie that wasn't the case, she was self conscious and liked to be told she looked nice, for reassurance._

"_what happened we couldn't see what was happening because of the bad light in that corner"_

"_not much, John being John trying to get you to admit that you like him"_

"_it's a shame he's a pig drunk because he's a total sweet heart sober" Maryse nodded being about the only one not drunk, eve and mickie were tipsy, and Kelly was just gone._

"_it's a shame Kelly's drunk she's a freak" eve mumbled looking at Kelly dancing over the top in her chair the girls laughed and just got on with there night every so often it hitting mickie by the end of her night she'll be john's room them doing god knows what to each other._

* * *

><p>"<em>where to next ladies" maryse asked as the cold breeze of the night hit them, it was 1:40 in the morning but this was a rare occurrence so they make the most of it<em>

_Mickie had managed to pull eve behind the other two girls walking ahead and had told her she was going for a drink to another bar with her friend she was meeting up with and asked her to call her on her mobile in one hour. Eve had been both a bit shocked at her friend's leaving and also a bit intrigued that mickie should go at all. She was also a little bit envious as mickie headed off on what appeared to be some little adventure taking place away from the other girls._

_Mickie got into a taxi as eve caught up to the girls "where's mickie?" maryse asked as she tried to stop Kelly from throwing her self at every man in sight_

"_she's meeting up with a friend apparently"_

"_at twenty to two in the morning" eve looked at maryse who then gasped "she isn't going to meet a guy, do you think"_

"_she did go off on her own for an hour before, she could of meet someone"_

"_hmm, good luck to her" maryse said "she needs a man in her life"_

"_dont we all" eve mumbled, both of them forgetting the conversation they had at the start of there evening, mainly because of the alcohol they had drank, maryse and eve were to busy focusing on how drunk Kelly was they couldn't see how drunk they and mickie were._

* * *

><p><em>Mickie came out of the lift stumbling slightly "oops" she said to herself looking around to see if anyone sore, she fixed her dress took her shoes off gave her feet a quick rub to try to ease the pain. Before looking for the door number that matched that one being on the key card she was holding.<em>

_Soon enough Mickie found the room and took a deep breathe mickie was now unsure of what she was doing here. This was totally alien behaviour to her and she was in flee or fight mode already after only being at the door for a few seconds. However, she was here, holding the key car above the slot, purely on the strength of a conversation about his cock. She was alarmed at her own actions so far, but if truth be told her burning desire to see this specimen which, intrigued her greatly and she had come so far._

_She took another deep breathe put the card in the slot and the light turned green she pushed the handle down and sure enough it opened she took a quick glance around before taking her first step into the hotel room._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sexual content**_

* * *

><p><em>Mickie was barely in the hotel room when she felt his hands grab her, pushing her into the door as he shoved it shut as his mouth descended on hers, plundering in a dominating kiss that took her breath away. She felt his hands grip the material of her dress. His hands slide over her ass, squeezing roughly as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist as his mouth devours hers, demanding and hungry as he kisses her senseless.<em>

_A gentleman would carry a women gently to the bedroom whispering compliments in her ear before tenderly taking her. But John was no gentleman drunk, he was being like a wild animal and mickie loved that about him right now, it was exciting, she heard his jeans unzipping as his head dipped lower and he began roughly nibbling the side of her neck, as his teeth scrape against her sensitive skin. She felt him pressing against her, she was turned on by this almost feral side of him. The buttons of his shirt scratched against her dress and that reminded her that he was still partially dressed covering the one thing mickie had always seen and wanted to touch secretly._

_She grabbed the sides of his shirt and ripped it open, desperate to feel his bare skin against her hands, the warmth of his perfect body pressed against her, as the buttons go flying and John takes over in removing the shirt Mickie's hands went to explore john's well built torso and back._

"_get your dress off" John demanded in her ear after disguising his troubles in getting it off well. John watched her hands as he kissed her neck the zip was at the side, he was used to it being on the back._

_As soon as the zip was down he pulled it off quickly and effortlessly it was now john's turn to feel mickie's soft body under his hands as they continued to kiss and writhe against each other._

* * *

><p><em>After giving each other pleasure with there mouths mickie soon felt John slam into her causing her to cry out, John was throbbing inside of her John buried his face in her neck and groaned he was dying to start plunging into her mickie could feel it in the way his body tensed, but even though John was being rough with her, he was giving her time to adjust to him inside of her.<em>

_But mickie was growing inpatient needing to feeling him thrusting away inside her taking her to heights she had only previously imagined she whispered in his ear "give it to me, as hard as you can, you won't hurt me"_

_The look of pure lust that crossed john's face drove mickie crazy and he pulled his hips back before slamming them into her again. His mouth claimed hers again in an all consuming, heated kiss as he snapped his hips into hers with wanton abandon. The angle they were at prevented mickie from moving, and all she could do is hold on for dear life as he ravaged her body. She could feel her orgasm building, his strong arms holding her petite frame as his groans and grunts merged with her breathless cries. _

_Just as she thinks it can't get any better, he started whispering dirty compliments in her ear, things that could make even a sailor blush. Mickie gasped as he roughly grabbed her waist and began to pound even harder into her, the back of her knees on the inside of his elbows. She tipped her head back into the bed and screamd as she felt herself flying over that wondrous edge. John moaned her name and slowed it down a little, letting her savour her high. He pulled them away from the wall they were ever so close to a little, giving her more room to manoeuvre,_ _mickie quickly took advantage and began to roll her hips against him. John groaned, tipping his head back and mickie leaned in, nibbling on the side of his neck, running her palms over his chest._

_John spun them around and his back pressed against the wall, the head of the bed was against and he slide down, sitting so that mickie found herself straddling him. She felt his legs draw up behind her. His large hands gripped her hips and he shot her that cocky grin, knowing how amazing he was making her feel. Mickie rolled her hips again he bit his bottom lip in pleasure as she moved up the length of him tortuously slow. John leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering for her to ride him._

_Mickie put her hands on his neck as she moved back down slowly, teasing him. He squeezed his eyes shut as she clenched down around the tip of him. She slide down, painstakingly slow before losing it and began rolling her hips with reckless abandon. She leaned back and planted her hands on his knees, arching her back. John gripped her hips as he thrust upwards into her, forcing her to move faster. He leaned forward and claimed a mouthful of one of her breasts, sinking in with sharp teeth making her cry out in pure pleasure, Mickie shivered in anticipation while bouncing wildly, hoping he would soon use his mouth to soothe away the slight sting._

_Mickie's phone started ringing on the bed side table she reached for it muted the call and threw the phone as she moaned his name as she found herself catapulting into her next orgasm, waves of pleasure rippling through her, making it hard to think straight. The room seemed to be spinning and she suddenly realised it was because he rolled them over so he was on top of her, his ever thrusting hips not missing a beat. She barely had time to come down from her high when she felt another one building again, he grabbed her legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he moved impossibly fast._

_Waves of ecstasy turned her into a heaving, writhing, gasping, pleasure soaked mess beneath him. He plunged into her a few more times before exploding inside of her, filling her with his essence, a loud moan erupting from his throat. She gripped his sides as spasms of bliss squeeze him inside her and mickie moaned his name. He collapsed on top of her, his heavy breathing matching hers as they try to catch there breath. He propped himself up on his forearms to avoid crushing her and grinned down at her, those sexy dimples out in full force, making her melt even more. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as he scooped her up in his arms pulling the sheets back laying her down and covering her up almost inviting her to stay as he turned his back to her to sleep. Mickie let out one last shaking breathe before closing her eyes and sleep soon over coming her._


	7. Chapter 7

_Mickie woke up the next morning with a groan putting a hand to her head, all she could remember was waiting outside the last club she went to but as soon as she walked through the door it all went into a blur._

_Mickie threw the covers back and groaned yet again seeing herself to be naked she stood up and picking her underwear up putting them on._

_Stepping into her dress to pull it up she nearly fell over "shit" she said steadying herself._

_Mickie froze when she heard movement coming from her bed, that was when she realised this wasn't her and eve's room._

_When john's face came out from under the sheets scrunched up from the glaring sun light "what are you doing here" he spoke in his morning husky voice mickie just looked at him as she slowing zipping her dress up realising what could of happened "did we" John asked slowly_

"_i dunno, d-d-d-do you have any clothes on?"_

_John then felt around his body "yes"_

"_really?"_

"_no"_

"_ooh god" mickie put her palm to her forehead "i-i-i was naked when I woke up"_

"_you were?" John mumbled_

"_ive gotta go" Mickie said picking her shoes up rushing out the door. Mickie let out a breathe leaning against the door she straightened her self as best as she could before doing the walk of shame to the lift then from the lift to her room she shared with eve._

_Eve, mickie was now going to have to decide whether to tell her the truth or lie, she didnt want to lie to her best friend but she knew how much eve was against one night stands._

* * *

><p><em>John lay in his bed, he couldn't remember anything from last night he slowly rose he stood scratching his head looking around trying to jog his memory. He stood almost in a daze when he was reliving what happened the night before "wow" he spoke remembering how mickie made him feel.<em>

_He stepped into the shower letting the water fall as it heated up some what happy at the fact mickie seemed embarrassed about this, at least he knew this one night stand wouldn't brag about them spending the night together. He felt bad also mickie was a nice women who was just here for the love of the business and he knew he didnt take advantage because they were both drunk and not realising what they were doing but he still felt as though he had taken advantage._

_Maybe forgetting the night ever happened and going back to ignoring each other was for the best, and only speaking when two of john's friends stopped to flirt with two of hers other than that they never interacted and he thought keeping it that way in the future would be for the best._

* * *

><p><em>Mickie stood outside her room filled with shame, she slowly walked into the room to find eve sat in front of the TV eating a bowl of cheerios, she turned her head to mickie chewing her mouthful as she closed the door. She took another spoon full as mickie stood watching her waiting for the speech she knew would be coming.<em>

* * *

><p><em>After several spoonfuls and none stop chewing mickie blew "will you just shout at me and tell me what a terrible person I am already" she shouted "ow" mickie spoke putting her hand to her head, that did not help the hangover.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Mickie was sat at the small table in the room in her dress still head on the table whining._

"_come on mickie it cant be that bad what happened" eve asked as she let her back up in, Kelly and maryse_

"_im a whore" mickie said sounding like she was crying_

_Maryse chuckled "what?"_

"_im a dirty cheap whore"_

"_mickie are you feeling ok?" Kelly asked_

_mickie sat up looking at them "you know what he said to get me into bed" mickie asked "do you, well ill tell you, he asked me if I wanted his cock"_

"_wow" maryse said "your easy"_

"_I know" she whined putting her head back down "im a dirty cheap easy whore"_

"_oh come on micks" Kelly said rubbing her back "im sure it's not that bad"_

"_you" eve said_

"_oh here we go" mickie said sitting back "little miss virginity in the corner"_

"_had a one night stand"_

"_yes, I know eve im spending eternity in hell" mickie stood up "oh go eat an apple and get struck down by god" Mickie said going into the bathroom and slamming the door._

"_oh wow" Kelly said "i forgot about the mickie hangover"_

"_oh boy" eve said_

"_what's a mickie hangover"_

"_oh that's right, she's never tortured you has she" eve smiled towards maryse_

"_mickie's hangover is horrible, one minute mickie she's all sad the next she's angry then she is just incapable of doing anything"_

_Mickie opened the bathroom door and all the girls watched waiting for which mickie was going to be unleashed on them next "i cant turn the shower on can you help me" mickie asked sweetly_

"_sure" Kelly smiled walking towards mickie smiling over her shoulder at the other two girls chuckling._

* * *

><p><em>John was sat in the hotel canteen eating his breakfast checking his emails when randy adam and Alex sat down opposite him smiling<em>

_"what?" he asked_

_"soo you gonna talk about what happened"_

_"yeah, maybe, if you fill me in on what your talking about"_

_"dude dont play dumb" adam said with smile having no signs of fading_

_"i ain't playing"_

_"last night, some noise coming through the wall to our room" randy said motioning to him and adam_ _John just stared at the boys_

_"she sure liked what you were doing to her" Alex spoke_

_"was she good?" randy asked_

_"guys, come on cant a guy have sex in privacy any more" john said as a women walked past stopping giving them an odd look "not what it sounds like" john spoke and the girl went on her way "we were drunk and i cant remember anything" john lied "i only know we had sex because of us both being naked the next morning and i was doubting that we didnt just take our clothes off and hop into bed thanks for clarifying my sex life for me guys" john smiled sarcastically_

_"well" randy urged_

_"well what?" john asked_

_"was she?"_

_"was she what?"_

_"good!"_

_John sighed "i just said i dont remember you heard us you be the judge" john spoke standing up and leaving_

_Adam and Alex watched randy seem to ponder it before he nodded at them "im guessing she was by the loud long groan at the end" randy said "ok now, this is uncomfortable"_

_"ya think" adam said_


	9. Chapter 9

The noise of the alarm on her phone brought mickie out of her flashback daze.

She looked up at the test laying face down on the counter in the bathroom, she stood from the toilet, the lid was down, turning her alarm off.

"i guess this bad boys ready" she said to herself she took a deep breathe as she moved her hand to lift it up, her hand was shaking as she did. "1" she counted to herself "2,3" she turned the test over and her breathe got stuck in her throat

_Pregnant_

"oh good god" she said

"mickie mickie" the angry voice of Kelly pounding on the door of the one and only bathroom in the divas locker room brought mickie back to where she was

"coming" she called out putting her phone and the test in her pocket. Mickie looked around for a place to hide the box and settled for the gap behind the toilet before pulling the door open

"you ok you were in there a while"

Mickie smiled "yeah im fine, just trying to focus for tonight"

"mickie your not even on the card"

"i know that, im, im getting in to the mind set of a fan, gotta cheer my Kelly on" mickie smiled nudging her before going to her spot on the bench wanting to curl up and die from the embarrassment.

Mickie was picking her nails pondering what her next move was going to be when Kelly walked out the bathroom with a inquisitive look on her face holding the box "how did she find that" mickie whispered to herself before looking around checking no had heard her

"who had this arena before us"

"erm, beyonce, she had a concert here last week"

Kelly gasped "oh my god, beyonces pregnant, i could take this to tmz and make thousands"

"um" mickie spoke up leaning forward "beyonces like 4 months pregnant" mickie said "i doubt some how that's hers, and you wont make anything since everybody know"

"well before her was Katy perry"

Kelly gasped again "oh my god shes pregnant i could take this to tmz and make thousands"

Maryse chuckled "you do that kel"

"wait, Katy perry was here like a month ago me and mickie came to see her, wow the cleaning service here is shocking" Kelly said going back into the toilet and closing the door.

Mickie stood up putting her back on her shoulder "right im off to find steph" she said out loud, when she was meant to think it

"why?" eve asked confused why anyone would bother steph at her most busiest time, Stephanie was very approachable but unless it was urgent you didnt bother her during a show out of curtsey

"oh you no" mickie said feeling awkward under everyone's gaze "tell her, how, pretty she is" she said before rushing out.

"shes weird" eve said dismissing Mickie's comments much like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Mickie soon found steph and they both moved to the side out the way of people "what can i help you with?"<p>

"im pregnant" mickie said getting straight to the point

"hm, ok, thanks for just springing this on me" steph said running her fingers through her hair

"sorry"

"maybe we should find somewhere more private to talk about this" steph nodded

"ok" mickie said softly


	10. Chapter 10

"how did this happen?" steph asked as she sat down "i wasn't even aware you were seeing anyone, not that i would be but you know this place gossip spreads like the plague"

Mickie chuckled softly "im not, seeing anyone, and i dont know ive got the implant because i didnt trust myself to remember to take the pill everyday after the last time i was with someone and i was on the pill and thought i was pregnant because i had forgotten to take it"

"ok mickie" steph said taking Mickie's hand stopping her in her tracks "it was a simple question i dont need your whole contraception history" the women smiled

"oh, sorry i literally just found out so my heads everywhere"

"ok look, do you know who the father is, hate to ask but i feel i should"

"yes, i know who the father is" mickie said

"does he know hes the father" steph asked

"he doesn't even know im pregnant" mickie said looking down knowing he should of been the first to know

"what" steph raised her voice in shock

"like i said i literally just took the test no one else knows ive not even decided what i want to do yet i dont want my career to end because of a drunken one night mistake"

Steph looked at the women "i wont tell anyone ok but you need to tell the father and figure this out together its his baby to mickie and whether you like it or not he has a right to say what happens with it"

"what if he doesn't want to know" mickie asked softly

"then you tell him what you decided to do so he cant ever say you never told him"

Mickie sighed and nodded "ok"

"how far gone are you?"

"about 8 weeks" mickie mumbled

"8 weeks and you've only just found out"

"about a week after the night i got my implant taken out so when i missed a period i thought it was because of that but when i missed another"

"reality hit?" steph suggested

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"well if you need any advice, just ask ok"

"thank you"

"oh, one more question, is this man from the company because if so i need to know so we can talk about what he's doing with one of my divas they all know i dont like them dating my divas"

"i dont want to get anyone in trouble" mickie said

"mickie i was joking but, seriously, he works here?"

"works here? He's on the roster" mickie spoke before leaving, leaving a stunned steph alone with her thoughts and wonders about who it could possibly of been to get mickie pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

John was walking down the corridor "john" he heard a faint voice say he looked behind him and mickie was sat on a crate that he had just passed

"yeah?" he questioned

"i think we need to talk" she spoke softly

"um now?"

"if your busy its ok, just i need to soon and in private"

"well um, come to my room tomorrow at mid day im not busy then"

Mickie nodded "ok"

John nodded at her and walked away wondering what she could possibly want with him.

* * *

><p>John walked into the locker room "dude, stop thinking your gonna hurt yourself" Adam joked with his friend<p>

John looked at them ignoring the entire locker room and not really caring whether they heard his conversation "yanno that girl from Vegas" he said which he got blank looks for "about 2 months ago, Vegas"

"oooh" the guys finally knew what he was talking about "yeah what about her"

"well, yanno how it was a one night thing and I haven't spoken to her since"

"yeah?" randy questioned not seeing why he was bringing this up

"well she wants to see me" John said rubbing his head

"duuuude" Adam said smiling "she wants you"

"in private" John finished

Alex nodded "she defiantly wants to do it again"

"are you serious?" John questioned

"why else would she want to see you"

"i dunno" John shrugged "i guess I could do it again, I mean, I can barely remember last time" which was a lie he just told them that so they don't ask questions

"oh the hard ship" Chris Jericho spoke up John looked at him "a women practically begging to have sex with you and your stood here with a face like you've been slapped and making out your gonna force yourself to do it"

"wait? I thought this girl was from Vegas?" Alex questioned "why is she in Texas?"

John had to think quick on his feet "she has family here, visiting them apparently, she said she needed to get away for awhile"

Evan Bourne walked into the locker room "randy, maryse is outside for you"

"invite her in" he said looking around checking everyone was decent Evan opened the door smiled and motioned to come in which she did "what's up" he smiled towards her

"you heard?" she asked

"heard what?"

"we're getting a new interviewer"

"male" randy asked not really caring

"no female" maryse smiled

"really" randy said suddenly caring

"i was just talking to steph" maryse nodded triple h looked up hearing his wives name "apparently the women has a few things to sort out before she can start but she's meant to start next week on raw"

"you always have gossip don't you" randy smiled

"im a girl it's what I do" she smiled back "oh mickie" she shouted looking out the door

"yeah" mickie said leaning on the door frame "tell them what you told me"

"about" she questioned

"the new interviewer women"

"oh" mickie said before looking at the guys "she's a wrestler to so, yanno if you try anything she could kick your ass"

"doubtful" Alex spoke up

"you wanna tell them the story about yesterday"

"not really" Alex mumbled

"what happened?" Adam asked

"for that look im telling" mickie said

"i hate you" he said standing up and walking into the bathroom

"yanno that video game he's meant to be amazing at"

"oh yeah the one he never lets anyone go against him on" the miz spoke up

"well he let me go against him, beat him" mickie smiled

"it wasn't by much" Alex said coming back out

"how much is a thousand in your world Alex"

"she got a thousand points more than you" triple h questioned "dude that's just beyond humiliating"

"im gonna kill you" Alex said picking mickie up and carrying her towards the showers

"Alex" steph shouted over mickie's squeals Alex turned to the women "put her down" she said sternly

"O-k" Alex said slowly lowering her to the floor slightly scared

"and you" steph said looking at her "you know you shouldn't be pulled about like that"

"why" someone called out steph looked at them and lied

"we're turning her heel, she's going against eve, we need her full health"


	12. Chapter 12

John stepped off the lift to find mickie sat outside his hotel room door "hi" mickie said noticing him

"hi" John said putting a hand out to help her up

"been awhile" mickie said straightening her shirt out

"sure has" John nodded

"there's something we really need to talk about"

"i think we do" John nodded "why don't we go inside"

mickie nodded "ok"

John smiled slightly put the card in the door and they were soon in the room "look I know why your here"

"you do?" mickie asked

"yeah and to save you from any embarrassment I think I should speak first"

"ok" mickie said confused sitting down on the edge of the sofa

"john and mickie, mickie and John, been a weird one hasn't it"

"erm, I guess" mickie said glancing around the room

"that one night we had together" he said sitting next to her sat side on looking at her "it was fun and certainly passionate but don't you think it's better if, that stays in the past"

"what?" mickie asked confused, mickie thought John knew she was pregnant

John nodded "ok, ok, yanno if you want to, we can do it one more time, id be ok with that, I have time now if you'd like"

"ok" mickie said cutting him off "can I talk now?"

"oh sure" John smiled

Mickie gave him a fake smile back she looked down composed her self then looked him dead in the eyes "im pregnant" John blinked as his face dropped "john"

John opened his mouth to talk but closed it again

"your the father by the way" after another silence between them mickie looked at him "can I get you something to drink"

"no im good" John whispered

"look" mickie said turning more to him "there is no pressure on you, you can be as involved as you want"

"yeah I, I just, I don't understand" John spoke "you have the implant, I remember over hearing you telling Kelly you got it not a month before"

"it's not a 100% effective john"

"oh" John nodded "i did not know that"

Mickie sighed as John had yet to look at her since announcing she was pregnant "look im keeping this baby and you can be involved but if your not that doesn't change anything for me, your more than welcome to be around for pregnancy and after the birth, just let me know what your doing" mickie grabbed her bag and left shutting the door

John lay down covering his face with his hands not knowing what to do, he'd always wanted kids and as the years went by and he still hadn't settled down with anyone that become more and more unlikely. He was finally getting what he wanted but it wasn't in the circumstances he wanted it to be in.


	13. Chapter 13

Mickie was in the catering section of the arena of Monday night raw waiting for the girls, she was going to tell them she was pregnant she just hoped it went better than it did telling John a few days ago.

She took a deep breathe as they walked into the area laughing and there was John in the background looking at her mickie sat back looking at him as the girls took the seats.

"ooh coffee" eve smiled sipping hers

"so what's the big rush" maryse smiled picking hers up

"yeah what's the news that cant wait"

"i-i-i don't really know how to say this" Mickie said "yanno this new interviewer, it's me, im pregnant so steph made me an interviewer"

The girls were stunned into silence "i-i-i-i don't get it" eve spoke

"that one night stand" mickie spoke softly

"but you have the implant"

"i know" Mickie sighed

"you don't seem happy about this" maryse spoke

"would you be, no boyfriend, no proper home and now im pregnant by a man im not even sure cares im having his child"

"im sure he does care mickie"

"told him Wednesday, not heard a thing"

"you can tell me it's none of my business, but, is this that guy from 2 months ago"

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"you told your parents yet?"

mickie sighed

"didnt take it well"

"there was shouting, loud shouting and a lot of disapproving looks" mickie was looking on her laptop at the email she gotten from Stephanie earlier the day about what she was expected to do as the interviewer tonight

"can we know who the father is?" maryse asked softly

"if he doesn't want anything to do with this baby then I don't want to tell anyone who he is"

"why are you protecting him?" Kelly asked "if he's gonna just ignore his responsibilities as a parent he should be named and shamed"

Mickie sighed "i want him to be involved because he wants to be not because everyone pressures him into it"

"so he works here?"

mickie nodded

"wow" eve spoke "i suppose I can see your point, and at the end of the day, he's the one missing out"

"and the baby" mickie said

"mickie the baby just wants love and care and as long as you give it that it wont matter, yeah when it get's older it'll want to know about it's father but, then when you feel is the right time you can explain it"

Mickie sighed "why do you have to be so smart"

An email popped up, she knew who it was from because of the email address

_I need to talk to you_, It was from John, she sore him with his laptop a few tables behind with her friends

**you've made it quite clear your not interested**

_please, we need to talk_

**fine out the back, when?**

_Thank you, 10 minutes?_

**ok**


	14. Chapter 14

Mickie was sat out the back of arena hearing the buzz of the fans outside that weren't able to get tickets but hung out the back hoping to spot superstars and divas.

Of course where she was they couldn't see her or see when John walked up to her.

"i never said I wasn't interested" John said "i just needed a few days to get my head around it"

"when I found out I couldn't have a few days to get my head around it I had to go straight to steph and tell her because I was due to wrestle the next night, do you know how hard it's been trying to find excuses why im suddenly not wrestling any more"

John looked down "not told anyone then"

"yeah, my family and the girls just then, and they want to know why im protecting the father by not telling them who he is they think I should tell everyone who the knob is that got me pregnant and couldn't care less"

John sighed "this is why I wanted to talk, look I get your angry but, I do want to be there, I want to be at the scans, the birth, the first smile, the first time it sits up I want to be there for everything, I don't think you realise how much ive wanted kids" John rubbed his head "and I was happy you were pregnant I just wish, I was having a kid in better circumstances"

"me to" mickie said softly looking away

"does steph know who it is"

"no, she just knows its someone on the roster and the girls think I had some fling with a crew guy"

John chuckled

"by girls I mean Kelly eve and maryse, they've seen im tired more, that when we have movie night im not drinking and they are getting suspicious, I needed to tell them"

"I um, ill go to steph, tell her it's me, then I think we should sit our friends down and tell them everything before people figure out your the interviewer and that your pregnant, I mean, they shouldn't find out from rumour"

Mickie nodded "i agree"

"the back of the canteen in 10?" John said

Mickie nodded "ok"

"i better go and find steph then"

* * *

><p>Steph was stood with her father brother and husband discussing things when John approached "can I have a word?" he asked looking directly at Stephanie<p>

"um, now?" steph said glancing at the people she was with "if it needs to be private then it'll have to wait"

John sighed "they'll find out eventually anyways, you know how you look after the divas"

"yeeah" steph spoke as hunter Shane and Vince shared confused looks

"i got mickie pregnant"

"that was you?" steph said shocked as the other three men was even more shocked that mickie was even pregnant

John nodded "im sure she told you it was a drunken one night thing"

Steph nodded "she did"

"i just wanted to say thank you for not releasing her because she was pregnant, and finding her another job she could do instead"

"i wasn't about to fire someone who didnt have the support of the father"

"but she does, and I just wanted to make sure just because im gonna do what I can to support her you wont release her"

"i won't ok" steph said "you just make sure you tell me when scans are in advance and ill do my best to make sure your free then ok"

John nodded "thank you"


	15. Chapter 15

Mickie was walking towards catering when John came up behind her and whispered "Vince Shane and hunter know"

"what" she looked at them

"she was to busy to talk in private and they were there"

mickie sighed "ok fine whatever" she said walking to catering and towards the back where the girls and boys were.

She sat down as eve smiled "hey"

mickie looked at the girls "stay quite for about 5 minutes" she said

They didnt have time to protest because John started talking to the boys "remember that girl in Vegas" he said

"oh yeah did she want to sleep with you again when she wanted to meet?" Adam said

"no, no it wasn't that, she needed to tell me she was pregnant"

"him" Kelly shouted "you slept with him" she said lowering her voice unsure whether they wanted everyone to know

mickie sighed "i was drunk"

"what?" Alex said "she's the mystery midnight moaner"

"what?" mickie asked

"they were listening next door apparently" John spoke

"that's not weird at all" mickie spoke looking away

"so, mickie's having john's baby" randy said "there's a sentence I never though I'd say"

"we just wanted you to know before mickie reveals herself to be the pregnant interviewer and rumours fly around"

"well um, I guess that's sweet" Maryse spoke

Steph approached the table "um, me my dad Shane and hunter have been talking"

"ok" mickie said

"we've found another girl to be the pregnant backstage interviewer everyone wants to know who it is so badly"

"what?" John said looking at her

"here me out" Steph said to John knowing he was wondering where her promise went "we figured the less people that know your pregnant the more of your privacy you can have, why don't you help me over see the diva's I could use the help and, you know them better than I do being with them more"

"um" mickie didnt really know what to say

"do you really want the locker room knowing you had a one night stand with john" eve spoke to mickie

"look I know we've never really spoken before" Adam said "but if they find out, they'll think your easy and wont stop trying it on with you"

Mickie sighed "ok"

steph smiled "great"

"but they will find out im pregnant eventually, when I start showing"

"we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" steph said "but before we get there, you need to sort your girls out for this battle royal because I have your paper work to do" steph smiled before walking away

"somehow, im thinking this job is going to be hard work"

Maryse chuckled "i promise I wont give you as a hard time I give steph sometimes"

"gee thanks"

"but when you do have the baby, I expect to see you back in that ring, will kinda miss kicking that ass of yours" maryse joked

Mickie smiled

"i think somehow" Alex said "with us lot working together we could keep this a secret and all help them with this"

"wait" mickie said "i have to hang out with these guys now" mickie sighed and sat back "that's all I need more over protective guys" she smiled

* * *

><p><em><strong>unfortunately, im stopping this fan fiction, I just don't like the idea and besides, it's a good place to stop it<strong>_


End file.
